Warehouse 11
World 2: Jun. Files Secret Organizations *Intelligentsia Occult (shadow organization made up of Strebor Ekaj, Katyusha Elizeveta, Emil Briar, and several others that secretly manipulates andor controls world happenings; headquarters are Point Oculus, on the moon, and Aerfield 1313 on Antiborealis; founded circa 2000) *The Majestic (secret division of the Harbian Eclipse Agency that deals with paranormal, extraterrestrial, and supernatural activity around the world; has several splinter cells in other governments and is connected to the Intelligentsia Occult; founded circa 1940) *Cabalini Ocherta Institution (now defunct secret order for the Eularbian Commonwealth to deal with paranormal, supernatural, and mystical happenings and occurences as well as hunting down lycans; founded circa 1790 and disbanded in 1919) *His Majesty's Order of the Talabokans (a now defunct secret order secretly created by the Zeiifundite monarchy to hunt lycans as well as dealing with supernatural and paranormal occurences; founded circa 1350s and disbanded circa 1870s) *The Sodality of the Mother's Will (a secretive cultic denomination of the Cult of the Violet that anonimously commands and controls the True Rootage cult as well as influences certain areas of the Cult of the Violet) *Axiom (secret subversion organization in Aphrostan devoted to the spread of communism among Aphroid nations, and then ultimately Baecca) *Baleflame Order (a secretive cult on Azium, revolving around the religion of Baalism) Geography Avarice *Grand Winsch Desert: The desert on Western Avarice. *Uncanny Valley: A large valley in the Grand Winsch Desert in Western Harbitros. *Rixen: The large, southeastern forestland region of Avarice that is the traditional South. *Winsch Coast: The western and southwestern coasts of Avarice. *Paroxys Massif: A large mountain range in central Avarice. *Hindertrek Gap: A narrow opening thru the Hindertrek Mountains, part of the Paroxys Massif. Azium *The Pikes: A large icy plain with large ice spires in northwestern Azium. *Mesorima: The area in northeast Azium where the ancient Azian city-states are located. *Cadary Coasts: The eastern and southern coasts of modern Lilliputia. Baecca *Concord: A large geographical and political region of hilly grasslands. *Dogger Bank: A waterway between the Baeccan mainland and a Southeasern island. *Western Islands: The archipelago of large islands west of Isterox. *The Viscera: The largest desert on Junope located in central mainland Baecca. *Gehenna's Maw: A large, open vent in the Viscera where lava and hot gas constantly form. *Callous Mere: A large lake in Machinam that has high sodium, calcium, and carbon levels. *Vayzul: The landmass New Vaeulia and Zeiifunder are on. *Edeclester: The island Koezrumont is located on.Hyperborealis. Isterox *Pashia: A large island to the east of Isterox where modern Gecko is located. *Buffer Zone: A mountainous region located in Northwestern Isterox. *The Herutayas: A mountain range in the Buffer Zone that contains the largest mountaons. *Southwestern Isles: The archipelago located in Southwestern Isterox. *Virago River: The longest river on Junope in southcentral Larusia, Isterox. *Virago Rainforest: A large rainforest in southcentral Eulumia and southeastern Verall. *Larusia: A political/cultural region of Central Isterox that contains the Larush culture. *Cape of Rhapsody: headland on a peninsula in Tieuxberia. Weiosaya *Great Northern Dunes: An unflat desert in northern Primondia. *Ehztergom (Dor Egenchluf): The world's largest swamp in a giant cavern found in Primondia. *Harena Terrae: Snow-covered mountain ridges and plateaus in Primondia. *Quezon: The highest plateau in the Harena Terrae. Mythologies Theoavarism: Deities: *Mavurik *Lord of the Flies *Yester Afterlife: *Peaceful Afterlife = Paradise (Eternal Paradise) *Limbo = Oblivion (Realm of the Hollowed / Eternal Impotence) *Torment Afterlife = Perdition (Eternal Affliction) Beings: *Saruph *Stranger *Pinnacle of Lucre Holy Sites: *Freeland of Capital (Harbitros) *Sacrosanct Place of Success (Ambrosia) Vanarchs: *Reveccus (Inventor of the first firearms) *Peter DeJero (Discoverer of steam power) *Strebor Ekaj (Founder of Ekaj Autonetics International & Anthrogenetics Enterprise / One of the architects for cybernetics/bionics, sentient AI, and countless other advances in Autonetics / Wealthiest man in his time / Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros / Countless other feats) Fatalism Deities: *Fate *Life *Death *Light *Darkness Afterlife: *Land of the Remembered *Land of the Forgotten Maxtopian Polytheism: Deities: *Spacetime = Ekros (God) *Sun = Atris (Goddess) *Moon = Myarus (God) *Earth = Tara (God) *Soul Judgement = Agla (God) *Soul Judgement = Arael (Goddess) *Soul Judgement = Apnera (Goddess) *Underworld control = Eplulon (God) *War = Rohena (Goddess) *Creation = Zarre (God) *Protector of the Dead = Peniel (God) *Chaos = Uunon (God) *Storm = Tona (Goddess) *Personification of Winter = Oohr (God) *Personification of Magic = Vumos (God) *Nurture = Xatia (Goddess) *Afterlife = Omes (God) *Law/Order/Rule = Lotos (God) *Love/Beauty = Qertune (Goddess) *Hate = Exdyr (God) *Agriculture = Djedohr (God) Afterlife: *Peaceful Afterlife = Orrau *Torment Afterlife = Nonexistence Zabaeccan Polytheism: Deities: *Creation/Spacetime & Energy = The First Formal Name (Primeval Celestial) *Chaos/Discord = Aetaxia/Chaos Incarnate (Celestial Repercussion) *Space = Hovaris (Goddess/Colossus) *Time = Ateus (God/Colossus) *Infinity/Eternity = Aeternus (God/Colossus) *Fate/Kismet = Erena (Goddess/Colossus) *Love/Pleasure/Beauty = Eileen (Goddess) *Storms/Weather = Azeun (God) *War = Wystus (God) *Peace = Castiel (Goddess) *The Sky = Madan (Goddess) *The World = Uses (God) *The Sun = Cilia (Goddess) *The Moon = Ambrosia (God) *Arts/Music = Samnus (God) *Hunting = Adobon (Goddess) *Intelligence/Skill = Auosor (God) *Agriculture = Beeledohr (God) *Luck = Amitiel (God) *Parties/Wine/Luxury = Maaris (Goddess) *Underworld/Death = Ashur (God) *The Ocean = Anakim (God) *Fire = Nilreus (Goddess) *Law/Government/Order = Columbia (Goddess) *Home = Alasis (Goddess) Afterlife: *Peaceful Afterlife = Zaraturva *Torment Afterlife = Gehenna Other Realms: *Dimension of the Malformed = Spatial Perverse *Reality/Junope/Terra = Overworld *Dimension of the Inbetween = Lethe *Nothingness = The Void Creatures: *Manticore *Tarragon *Gorgon *Centaur *Harpy *Sentinel (Giant) *Minotaur *Charybdis *Spitfyrian (Amazon) *Dyrad *Cyclops *Overseer (Flying oculus) *Wisp Lesser Beings of Note: *Serbeus (Best warrior for the Bataevians in the Durviintian War) *Eileen's Regrets (The half-mortal son of Eileen whom represents hatred and brings forth violent destruction in his endeavors) *Mortizar/The Wall Between Vice and Virtue (Balance between Light and Darkness) *Paladin (Guardian to the Overworld entrance to Gehenna and controls a legion of the Undead) *The One Who Keeps Watch (A giant floating oculus that rules the overseers and knows many of the secrets of the universe) *Entozoon the Engulfer (Giant worm-like creature that devours entire lands) *Iconoclastes/Maverick (A human whom transcended his mortality and engulfed Aetaxia) *Don Swivurn (Large pig-like, dragon-like sea beast that harnesses both dark and light powers) *Being of Divine Metals (A large entity formed of divine metals that wreaks havoc amongst mortals) Legendary Objects: *The Hand of Chaos (The dissected arm of Aetaxia that retains semi-sentience and binds with individuals whom it sees fit) *Antesacrenox (A sword forged in Ether with Etheraendum, Herclerite, and Mystiikrinite) *Umbra's Verge (A sword forged in the Void) *Schism of Junope (A sword forged by combining Antesacrenox and Umbra's Verge) *Fulcrux (An impenetrable shield forged of every divine elements and blessed by the gods) *Spiritus Vulneribus (Amulet of the Imprisoned Souls; an amulet that entraps the souls of fallen enemies and harnesses their essence and power) *Fervorcrest (Serbeus' sword supposedly forged of Herclerite) Divine Elements: *Mystiikrinite *Heclerite *Uvaeran *Etheraendum Holy Sites: *Valley of the Old Kings *Gehenna's Maw Entries from Operation Wystus Samson Philadus: Brezniik XII, 2187 Director Prynard requested agent Welke and I see him in his office, today. We had sauntered down the main corridor until we faced his office door's frosted glass. A knock on the door relinquished his invitation to step within, and so we crossed the threshold and took seats in front of the director. Our superior smiled at me and then smoothly glided his eyes unto my peer, smiling again. "Glad you could make it, gentlemen. On behalf of Division 11, you both have been requested to fulfill a mission for the Eclipse Agency." My eyes widened as all of my training was seemingly about to live up to the rigors I had undergone. Prynard then took out two dully-coloured files -- both with large 'CLASSIFIED' stamps haphazardly tatooed across their covers -- and handed each of us one. I opened the classified dossier and my eyes quickly scanned and caressed the myriad of text before me. Operation: Wystus' Undoing (D11-0912) Mr. Samson Philadus of Division 5 under the supervision and dispatch of Director Wyatt Prynvard, you have been subjected to participate in Operation: Wystus' Undoing. Within this sole document you shall find all of the information valuable to fulfill and carry out your obligations and priorities. My eyes read through the paragraphs and lines of information, imprinting them for remembrance. I closed the dossier and peered up at Prynard. "Thank you, sir. We shall prepare for our mission and be ready to depart by the break of dawn." I solemnly stated. I arose from my seat, and outreached my hand to shake the director's. Welke arose from his chair and shook Prynard's hand, as well. "Good luck, men." Prynard spoke to us, as we exited his office. We gestured our thankfulness and made way into the hallway. "I'll see you in the morning, Philadus; I'm going to need a good night's sleep and some time to retrieve all of my belongings." Thomas Welke candidly declared to me. We gave our evening farewells and went home. Thomas Welke: Brezniik XIII, 2187 I fervently strolled through the left corridor and walked through the glass door that had abruptly hissed open upon entering its proximity. An old-looking aerovehicle rested on the extended landing platform my colleagues and I had congregated upon. Prynard and Philadus approached me, and we all greeted each other. Today was the today that we would embark on a mission like we have never experienced. A mission that will stand as a testmane to our skills and training for my and Samson's entire careers. Prynard escorted us to the old helicopter-esque vehicle which retained an obvious Baeccan styling of design. "These are not an uncommon sight to see as civilian transportation in United Baecca. Keep your caution high and your activities low. Also, try and report to us whenever you've made developments or setbacks in your endeavours. This mission rests on your hands, agent Welke and agent Philadus; do the Agency proud." Prynard toasted us and saluted as we boarded the aerovehicle. After entering the vehicle's cramp hull, I seated myself down and placed the briefcase I had brought with me beside the gaudy chair I was perched upon. Adjacent to me, Samson rested. The door of the avian transport slid shut as I felt lighter. It had become airborne. I haphazardly bended down and opened up the briefcase, withdrawing the dossier Prynard had given us. I opened it and looked over its contents, once more. I closely read a paragraph in the midst of all of the directions. It has reached the attention of higher-level individuals in both the Harbian Eclipse Agency and the Corporatocracy of Harbitros that the United Nations of Baecca is supposedly developing top secret Weapons of Mass Destruction. Cited by over 39 different sources, the possibility of this threat is high and the Harbian Eclipse Agency must act now in order to sustain stability and suppress any third party usage of Weapons of Mass Destruction not specifically exempted by Eularbian Intervention. To keep suspicions by the Baeccans at a low, Division 11 subjects the usage of agents Mr. Samson Philadus and Mr. Thomas Welke. '' To myself, I wondered what the weapon the Baeccans had supposedly developed was -- why it caught the attention of the Corporatocracy and the Eclipse Agency. I looked over to Philadus and realized he had fallen asleep. Then closing the dossier and placing it back into the briefcase, I tilted down my fedora until it collided with the bridge of my nose, leaned back, and gently closed my eyes to rest, as we approached the United Nations of Baecca. Names Animals & Creatures: *Avarician Pink Sheep (Fluffy Sheep): Ovis bellus *Pygmy Avarician Pink Sheep (Pygmy Puff): Ovis bellus exiguus *Harbian Fluff Worm: Lumbricina vicugnus *Harbian Silk Moth: Bombyx rari *Land Octopus: Octopoda terra *Jack Rabbit: Lepus concordicus *Jackalope: Lepus concordicus oryx *Fluffy Cow: Bos taurus pilosus Human Races: Friivian: Pale/White -- on Baecca *Aphroid: Black/Brown -- on Baecca *Convulic: Oriental -- on Baecca *Larusian: Tan -- on Central Isterox *Telcasan: Fair -- on Southwestern Isterox *Cicelian: Fair to tan -- on Southwestern Isterox *Nirusian: Fair -- on Southwestern Isterox *Dilorian: Pale to tan -- on Southwestern Isterox *Tieuxbohrgish: Dark tan to light tan -- in the Isteroxian Buffer Zone *Jeruvian: Fair -- on Western Isterox *Jeruit: Fair -- on Western Isterox *Drushivic: Fair to tan -- on Weiosaya *Azian: Dark tan -- on AziumNoirish: Tan -- on Central Azium *Maxtopian: Golden tan -- on Maxtopia *Sucheze: Dark tan -- on Suchaz *Native Kochie: Tan -- on Pashia *Gugadesh: Fair to dark tan, larger than normal humans -- on Southern Isterox, eradicated *Nephilim: Fair-skinned giants -- on Southeastern Isterox, eradicated *Merperson: Pale with fishtails -- near Baecca and supposedly Pashia, eradicated *Anubia: Unknown -- originally on Avarice, disappeared Elements *Hydrogen = Hydrogen *Helium = Helium *Lithium = Lithium *Beryllium = Beryllium *Boron = Boron *Carbon = Carbon *Nitrogen = Nitrogen *Oxygen = Oxygen *Fluorine = Fluorine *Neon = Neon *Sodium = Sodium *Magnesium = Magnesia *Aluminum = Aluminum *Silicon = Silicon *Phosphorous = Phosphorous *Sulfur = Suulfur *Chlorine = Chlorine *Argon = Targon *Potassium = Opotassium *Calcium = Calcium *Scandium = Vaelium *Titanium = Colossium *Vanadium = Eileenium *Chromium = Chromium *Manganese = Allurium *Iron = Iron *Cobalt = Cobalt *Nickel = Nickel *Copper = Copper *Zinc = Ziinck *Gallium = Eyutiziinium *Germanium = Haasokium *Arsenic = Arsenic *Selenium = Muulyndium *Bromine = Bromine *Krypton = Agenton *Rubidium = Carmite *Strontium = Craagdanium *Yttrium = Littorium *Zirconium = Zirconium *Niobium = Limbonium *Molybdenum = Molybdenum *Technetium = Aesthetium *Ruthenium = Versiennium *Rhodium = Rodium *Palladium = Auosorium *Silver = Silver *Cadmium = Cadmium *Indium = Indium *Tin = Tin *Antimony = Antemony *Tellurium = Terrium *Iodine = Viodine *Xenon = Xenon *Cesium = Purtiikaelium *Barium = Barium *Lanthanum = Lanthanum *Cerium = Beeledohrium *Praseodymium = Firrium *Neodymium = Aucoruantium *Promethium = Aeternium *Samarium = Carbiinzium *Europium = Isterium *Gadolinium = Gadolinium *Terbium = Jutium *Dysprosium = Dystopium *Holmium = Winterium *Erbium = Daesuhielnium *Thulium = Rythmistikium *Ytterbium = Liimnium *Lutetium = Estellium *Hafnium = Concordium *Tantalium = Gehennite *Tungsten = Wuulfrite *Rhenium = Rennium *Osmium = Aozmus *Iridium = Arcium *Platnium = Platinum *Gold = Gold *Mercury = Maxima *Thallium = Thallium *Lead = Lead *Bismuth = Fiismuth *Polonium = Eulumium *Astatine = Vriistitine *Radon = Radon *Francium = Verallium *Radium = Raedium *Actinium = Actinium *Thorium = Tonium *Protractinium = Protinium *Uranium = Esponium *Neptunium = Ucrilium *Plutonium = Meloforium *Amercium = Harbitronium *Curium = Fifinium *Berkelium = Pstragendium *Californium = Ostlynium *Einsteinium = Schusterium *Fermium = Goffium *Nobelium = Zundelium *Mendelevium = Storchium *Lawrencium = Rothium *Rutherfordmium = Leversonium *Dubnium = Zymonium *Seaborgium = Cyborgium *Bohrium = Kruhrnium *Hassium = Espinthelium *Meitnerium = Teyberium *Darmstadtium = Crankium *Roentgenium = Lerchium *Copernicium = Spirium *Ununtrium = Ununtrium *Flevorium = Tarascovium *Ununpentium = Ununpentium *Livermorium = Livormortium *Ununseptium = Ununseptium *Ununoctium = Ununoctium Compounds *Harbian Metal = Xaeoridium *Paladin Compound = Paladite *Violyre Compound = Violyron Tier II Pictures of Junopian Things Harbian Things People Strebor Ekaj.jpg|Strebor Ekaj in the mid-2030s Strebor EkajAgain.jpg|Strebor Ekaj Strebor Ekaj in Suit.jpg|Strebor Ekaj Strebor Ekaj4.jpg|Strebor Ekaj Goatee Strebor Ekaj.jpg|Young Strebor Ekaj Valentine Ekaj2.png|Valentine Ekaj Capitalist Guy.jpg|Virgil Ekaj Harbian Fashion.jpg|A Harbian male Harbian Fashion2.jpg|Harbian females Harbian fashion female.jpg|Harbian females Harbians.jpg|Harbian males Harbian1.jpg|Harbian female Harbian2.jpg|Harbian couple Harbian3.jpg|Harbian woman Harbian5.jpg|Harbian woman Harbian7.jpg|Harbian gentlemen Technology Harbian Miner2.jpg|A large Harbian mining device Harbian Super Miner.jpg|A large Harbian mining device Harbian warship2.jpg|A Harbian battleship during a battle Harbian Warship 2040s.jpg|A docked Harbian battleship Harbian Battleship.jpg|A Harbian frigate Harbian Railcar.png|An early railcar invented in Eularbia in the 1790s Harbian Railcar2.jpg|A version of the Eularbian railcar in the 1820s Harbian Base.jpg|A Harbian oil facility Harbian Base2.jpg|A Harbian oil facility Harbian Delivery Droid2.jpg|A Harbian delivery droid in the 2040s Harbian Jericho 411.jpg|Jericho 411 pistol Harbian Octobarreled Scatterpistol.jpg|Octabarreled Scatterpistol Harbian Automatic Shotgun.png|Automatic Shotgun Harbian Zeyr ISR Carbine Rifle.jpg|Zeyr ISR Carbine Rifle Harbian PR90 Minigun.png|PR90 Minigun Harbian Arid Raven2.jpg|Arid Raven pistol Harbian Standard Uzi.jpg|Uzi Harbian Uzi Pistol.jpg|Uzi pistol Harbian Mini Uzi.jpg|Micro Uzi Harbian JER-50 Sniper Pistol.jpg|JER-50 Sniper Rifle Submarine.png|A Harbian submarine invented during the Sea Race in the Cold War Submarine2.png|A Harbian submarine invented during the Sea Race in the Cold War Food Harbian Cake4.jpg|Eularbian Spirit Cake Harbian Cake2.jpg|Saruph Food Cake Harbian Flan.jpg|Flan Harbian Cake.jpg Harbian Pizza Pie.jpg|Pepperoni Pizza Harbian Drink8.jpg Harbian Drink5.png|Carbonated luminescent sodas Harbian Drink4.jpg|Luminescent beverages Harbian Drink3.jpg|A luminescent alcohol commonly used at various parties Harbian Drink2.png|Carbonated luminescent milk Locations Harbian Moon Display.jpg|The lunar exhibit in the El Tempus Centre of Science and History Harbian City Zuridoun.jpg|Zuridoun, Harbitros Aeonsanx.jpg|Aeonsanx Aeonsanx2.jpg|Aeonsanx Aeonsanx3.jpg|Aeonsanx El Tempus1.jpg|El Tempus Harbian clocktower.png|Ostlyn Uncanny Valley.png|Uncanny Valley in the Grand Winsch Desert Grand Winsch Desert.jpg|Grand Winsch Desert Harbitros' Arcadian Islands.jpg Paroxys Massif.jpg|the Paroxys Massif harbian beachtown.jpg|Glass Shores Evron Beach.jpg|Evron Beach Other Harbian Deforestation 1930s.jpg|Harbian deforestation in the 1930s Harbitros Demesnes Map.png|The Demesnes of Harbitros Paroxys Album.png|''Paroxys, a Holmford and Heirs album Eulumian Things People Katyusha Elizaveta.jpg|Katyusha Elizeveta Katyusha Elizaveta2.jpg|Katyusha Elizeveta Katyusha Elizaveta3.jpg|Katyusha Elizeveta Katyusha Elizaveta4.jpg|Katyusha Elizeveta Amelia_Benedetto.jpg|Amelia Benedetto Technology Food Locations Other Idea Album.png|''In My Mind Ideas'', a Madam Fantabubu album Concordian Things People BJ2.jpg|Alexander Dunwall jaxson.jpg|Jaxson Philip Dunwall Locations Other Stellar/Interstellar Age Things Harbian Star Foundry2.jpg|The Aubade Foundry Harbian Penumbra.jpg|''Penumbra'', The Corporatocracy's capital ship Harbian Penumbra2.jpg|''Penumbra'' Harbian Space Flagship.jpg|Harbian Omen-class flagship Harbian Carrier Ship.jpg|Harbian Catalyst-class warcarrier Harbian Super Warship.jpg|Harbian Oblivion-class warship Harbian Warship space2.jpg|Harbian Streamline-class warship Harbian Super Battleship.jpg|Harbian Devastator-class warship Harbian Warship space.jpg|Harbian Deathshead-class warship Harbian Warship4.jpg|Harbian Languish-class warship Harbian spaceship1.jpg|Harbian Barrage-class warship Harbian Warship5.jpg|Harbian Sullen-class warship Harbian Strange Warship.jpg|Harbian Trigger-class battleship Harbian Warship space 3.jpg|Harbian Convoy-class battleship Harbian Revenant-class Battleship.jpg|Harbian Revenant-class battleship Harbian Space Warship.jpg|Harbian Revenant-class battleship Harbian Standard Starfighter.jpg|Harbian starfighter Harbian Shuttle.png|Melocrat-class shuttle Harbian Space Cruiseship.png|Ambrosia-class Starliner Strebor's Personal Ship.png|''Elysium'', one of Strebor Ekaj's personal starships Strebor's Personal Ship2.png|''Vagrancy'', one of Strebor Ekaj's personal starships Strebor's Personal Ship3.png|''Lap of Luxury'', one of Strebor Ekaj's personal starships Strebor's Personal Ship4.png|''Ark of Splendor'', the largest of Strebor Ekaj's four personal starships Harbian Control Ship.png|Eularbian commandship Slkykhor Fleet.jpg|A fleet of Slykhor ships four star system.jpg|The Slykhor Star System, which is a quadristellar Historical Things Gugadesh.png|The Gugadesh Gugadesh2.png|A Gugadesh chasing a Versiennian Gugadesh3.png|The Gugadesh Gugadesh4.png|Gugadesh Versiennian Admist the Ruination.png| A Versiennian woman admist the ruins of her city caused by the Gugadesh Versiennian being chased by the Gugadesh.png|A Versiennian woman running from the Gugadesh Western Shootout.png|The Caster family and ranchers fending off the Eularbian marshals during the Caster Range War Fusillade.jpg|The first atomic bomb dropped, during the Harbian 1940s Fusillade of Azium DrushianFirstWar.png|Drushian rebels manning Harbian artillery during the Drushian Civil War Atomic Wars on Junope.jpg|The Atomic Wars Other Things eulumian sunset.jpg|Junopian sunset Category:Warehouse